


The Grayson Excerpts

by orphan_account



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Ladies Love Dick, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of relationship drabbles and one-shots for Dick Grayson. </p><p>(I do requests – comment or pm me with your pairing and prompt [if you have one])</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grayson Excerpts

Bang bang bang. A horrible string of sound, really. It's bad when it's proceeded by flurries of hot lead stretching for you. However, it's even worse when it's relentless knocking on an ornate oak door. 

"DICK!" A shrill voice rips through, "ALFRED WANTS YOU!" 

Two colorful irises – a mesmerizing blue – pop open in a panic. 

"DICK!"

The Teen Wonder sits up sharply in his bed. The christened blankets pool at his hips, leaving his bare chest exposed to the air. Soon after, a slim hand rubs softly across his chest and trails fingernails down past his obliques. 

"Kori," he whispers to his groggy girlfriend as she ruffles the sleep out of her hair and scans the detailed room lazily. "Kori, we gotta move."

She looks at him confusedly, but her thoughts are broken by more pounding and shouting. Glowey green eyes register panic.

Kori flings her naked body from the sheets and she scurries around, trying to collect her scattered articles of underwear. Dick mirrors the notion, as he throws piles of T shirts away in desperate search for underwear. 

"DICK," the voice echoes again, "IT'S ALMOST ONE! GET THE FUCK UP!" 

Dick pulls on his jogger sweats and turns to Kori, where he sees her clasping a lacey purple bra. 

"Kori, you might have to take off out the window," he whispers across the room, turning her head. 

"Kicking me out, Dickie?" She asks, smiling slightly at him while he pulls a small shirt over his head. 

"DICKKK!"

He cartwheels over her body and opens the window, then motions out with a sly, chivalrous wave. 

"It's just – after, like Bruce – he walked in on us that once and got mad and-" her lips cut him off, pressing softly enough to tease. 

She pats his chest, then flies softly out the gold-rimmed window. 

He watches her fly away, the fire trail and all, but his leering is interrupted by a shout, yet again.

"ARE. YOU. DEAD."

Suddenly, the door flings open in front of Jason. Dick stands there, grinning awkwardly with a mildly glistening brow. Jason looks pissed. 

"She was here again, wasn't she?" Jason asks.

Dick peeps out the hall, sees no one named Bruce, then leans back and nods brightly. 

"Good grief," Jason says, walking away from the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment your pairing! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
